<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I wonder by WillowClemson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036739">I wonder</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowClemson/pseuds/WillowClemson'>WillowClemson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:14:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowClemson/pseuds/WillowClemson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I wonder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes, I just want to see how a person comes apart. Not to wreak havoc or get justice or anything morally orientated or scientifically based, but just to have a little fun and tear someone apart.<br/>
Not that I wouldn't chose my victims. Oh, I would choose wisely. Someone from my past that I didn't like or the stranger who rubbed me the wrong way at the coffee shop or the banker who just looked too smug. I'd have fun pulling them apart slowly.<br/>
And then I could watch them die and maybe, if I'm lucky, bring them back with an adrenaline shot and get the answers to death and watch them die all over again. I wonder if your second death is any different than your first. I'd have to save a few twice just to ask.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>